kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-151
Summary As Yuta sits on the edge of Aeroplateau and looks out into the distance, he recalls Agni instructing him to keep watch on that side while he and Kasak watch from the other side. Yuta wonders if this means that they trust him. Suddenly, he spots what appears to be Leez removing the Hide of Bondage and tottering on a high, snowy ledge a great distance away. Yuta panics, worried that she cannot regenerate with the bracelet if she dies. He swoops over to her and catches her as she falls. As Yuta tells her that she is making a drastic choice, "Leez" locks her fingers around his back and Yuta sees the world falling away. Inside the turret, Leez makes a few practice swings with the Sword of Return. Ruche warns her not to overdo it, but Leez explains that this will make her reflexes faster, plus it is not enough to tire her out. Airi is impressed with her work ethic and laments that she was unable to take her in as a student in Atera. Ruche points out that many of her students had given up and run away, but Airi explains that they did not have the right attitude. She then mentions a kid who showed potential, who she tried to take to Kalibloom when Teo was missing, but in the end she did not. Ruche whispers that Asha wanted to keep that a secret from Leez, but Airi tells her that it does not matter now since Leez already learned about the red sky incidents. They then hear a noise outside and the sky flashes yellow. They realize that this is the work of a Garuda sura and note that the sky is not red like it was in previous incidents. Ruche puts on her Hunter's Eyes, but she is unable to see anything in sura form, so they deduce that it must be attacking in human form. Leez notices that the other turrets are firing at what looks like empty sky. Kasak and Agni watch the auto-targeting turrets fire but cannot see the target, and they realize that the sura must be using Hiding. Kasak assumes that the transcendental will wear off once the sura uses another transcendental, but Agni explains that if the sura is a 5th-stage rakshasa with both Sky and Darkness attributes, then it can use the most powerful level of Hiding which does not wear off. Agni and Kasak come up with three methods of dealing with it: 1. Fight with someone who can cast hoti surya, which would be easier with a god but trickier with a human; 2. Track the auto-targeting turrets, but since the target moves so fast it will always be one step ahead of them; and 3. Have Yuta seal the transcendental skill. They finally notice that Yuta is nowhere to be seen. Yuta wanders, confused, in a yellow haze on a barren landscape. He falls to his knees and is unable to remember what he was just doing. He hears a voice and looks up, only to find himself much younger, back in the sura realm, and facing a pink-haired girl. She says that it was hard giving Samphati the slip, and asks him if they are going to play. Seeing his stunned response, she asks if he forgot her name again. She tells him once more: Jatayu. Currygom's comment I participated in the Chiller webtoon, Episode 23. Afterword * (thumbnail - Jatayu): The real Jatayu has appeared! However, we already know her fate... * (fake Leez): This is how it looks under the cape. Can't see it very well? You may get another opportunity to see it again... or not. * (Ruche and Airi): These two are so fun to draw. hoo hoo * (Samphati's transcendental attack): Aeroplateau is at the bottom. Rindhallow would be underneath it. 2-151 illusion of leez.png|goodbye, cruel world 2-151 catch.png|I'll save you 2-151 encounter.png|back in time? 2-151 jatayu.png|hello, old friend Notes * The person whom Airi was going to bring to Kalibloom because of Teo's disappearance is very likely Kaz, who is a triple-Nil like Teo and would be able to passively activate the Chaos barrier. * Kasak mentions that the third method for dealing with the sura using Hiding would be for Yuta to seal the transcendental skill. This is the first time it has been mentioned that Yuta can seal skills as well as block them. * Show/Hide Spoiler We learn throughout the rest of the chapter that there are three suras involved in the attack: Samphati in sura form, using Hiding and whose attack on the cities turns the sky yellow; Maruna in sura form, drawing the fire of the turrets while dodging the attacks as a diversionary tactic; and Hura in human form, also using Hiding while riding on Maruna's back. * Show/Hide Spoiler We also learn throughout the rest of the chapter that both Sagara and Samphati are using transcendentals to affect Yuta's mind. Samphati is apparently good at multitasking. References